Skateboards are frequently given hard use by their owners. A pair of protective bumpers are usually provided along the side edges of the board to protect the bottom of the board from damage when it is run down a hand rail or the like. The bumpers on the side edges are usually curved to serve as a guide when the skateboard is slid along a curb to prevent it from snagging. In addition to protecting the board and serving as a guide, the bumpers on the side edges also provide a grip for picking it up. Front and rear bumpers are provided for protecting the tips of the skateboard and for use as a brake for stopping the skateboard when it is tipped up so that the rear end drags. Conventional bumpers have no other important functions and are not particularly decorative.